


We Were Meant To Be Somebody

by malsevie



Category: Lemonade Mouth, descendants - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malsevie/pseuds/malsevie
Summary: Five high school kids, Mal, Carlos, Jay, Ben, and Evie, meet in detention and start a band based off the lemonade vending machine outside the detention room.





	We Were Meant To Be Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Descendants AU in the story of Lemonade Mouth. Some events of Lemonade Mouth are changed as to match the backgrounds of the Descendants characters.

_Poets. Geniuses. Revolutionaries._

 

_Lemonade Mouth has been called all of these things. But the real story— the story of how the band came to be is a mystery to them all. But would they believe if I told that them it all started right here—_

 

     “The rules in here are simple. No eating, no drinking, no sleeping, no talking, no tapping, no texting. You break a rule, I add another day of detention. Are we clear? Great.” Spoke Fairy Godmother.

_Carlos De Vil, lead guitar. Ben Florian, keyboard. Evie Grimhilde, bass. Jay Agrabah, drum god. And me, Mal Bertha. Future frontman for Lemonade Mouth. It was this ragtag group of five that started it all._

      “Alright, so I've decided— rather than twiddle your thumbs for the next hour. We are going to put those thumbs into use!” Exclaimed Fairy Godmother. “We're going to clean up around here. We're going to unpack, and we're going to turn this storage room into a music room! I mean we might as well make the best of it, right? We've been banished to the basement—” The sound of a flush could be heard from above. “Did you hear that?” And another flush. “Oh. If they spent a fraction of what that new gymnasium cost to keep this music program alive, I—” Then an even louder flush was heard. “Ooh, that is it. That is it!”

 

_But if I'm going to tell you this right. I need to go back to the beginning. The morning it all began. . ._

 

 


End file.
